


Crash

by realmSpinner



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Jude was not a bad driver.  He always erred on the side of caution, used his blinker, and kept both hands on ten o'clock and two o'clock respectively.  What he did have was bad luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> ((...)) = Text message.  
> Erik is an OC, my apologies.

_The number you have called is currently unavailable. Please hang up and try again._

Tapping the 'end' button with his thumb, Jude groaned in frustration. Around him was a blanket of snow, turning his small suburban town into a winter wonderland. In regular circumstances, he would be enjoying the view. However, with tire tracks marring the beautiful white coat and his car with one headlight smashed against a nearby tree, he felt nothing but irritation.

It was his fourth car wreck this year.

Fourth.

Jude was not a bad driver. He always erred on the side of caution, used his blinker, and kept both hands on ten o'clock and two o'clock respectively. What he did have was bad luck.

The first accident had occurred when someone's emergency breaks had given out and sent the car rolling downhill right into Jude's car.

The second accident was the result of a panicked, sudden turn of the wheel because a cat ran in the middle of the road.

The third accident happened when a teenager who was just learning how to drive took a turn too fast and too wide.

Which led Jude here, to his fourth accident, thanks to hitting a patch of black ice and careening off the side of the road into a tree.

'I can't handle my insurance going any higher,' Jude thought miserably. He held up his phone again, frowning before hitting the call button and pressing it against his ear. White puffs exited his mouth as he began walking down the sidewalk, stuffing his free hand into his jacket pocket and listening to the dull ringing sound in his ear.

_The number you have called is currently una-_

Jude hit 'end' again before the recording could finish. Reaching his boyfriend was always a chore. He shoved the phone in his pocket and trudged on, muttering obscenities under his breath. Things had not been going well for him lately, and this felt like the cherry on top of the cake.

If there was anything redeeming about the situation, it was that the auto repair shop was only a couple blocks away from where his wrecked car was. 

A little bell chimed overhead at he entered 'Svent Auto Repairs'. The smell of oil made Jude's nose scrunch up. No one was behind the front desk, but the sound of rock music drifted in from the garage.

“Be right there!” He heard a voice shout. How Alvin Svent could hear that little bell over his rock music was a mystery.

Alvin had been Jude's mechanic for all three of the previous accidents. Svent Repairs was close and affordable, though, affordable or not, the cost of this fourth accident made Jude clutch his wallet in disdain. Christmas was just around the corner and he still had presents to purchase. Milla would probably have to drive him to get said presents, now that he thought about it. He sighed again. Asking for favors didn't sit well with him. 

There was a small racket, then footsteps, and Alvin walked into the small waiting room. His gray jumpsuit was splattered and stained, and there was a streak of oil smudged on his cheek. A bandana was wrapped around his head, haphazardly pushing back long strands of dark brown hair. He was built, tall, and smiled with straight white teeth when he recognized Jude.

Jude's irritation spiked just a tad more. 

“Jude Mathis. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Alvin asked jovially, leaning his elbows against the counter. Jude cautiously approached.

“My car is a couple blocks down and smashed into a tree,” Jude replied, unamused. Surprise lit up Alvin's features.

“Another accident?” Alvin asked incredulously. “Isn't this like the fifth one?”

“Fourth,” Jude muttered, as if it would make the situation sound any better.

“Damn. Either you have the worst luck in Fennmont or...” Alvin trailed off before a sly grin that made Jude tense slid across his lips, “you just keep getting into accidents so you have an excuse to come see me.”

Jude bit back a groan. 

Alvin was a great mechanic, yes. Alvin didn't charge him ridiculous fees, yes. But Alvin was also a colossal flirt, a good-looking colossal flirt, and it messed with Jude's head. 

“I'm going to go with the worst luck part,” Jude said in the most deadpanned voice he could manage. He watched as Alvin put a hand over his heart.

“You wound me,” Alvin sighed dramatically, before looking over Jude's shoulder and out the window. “So did you manage to drive it over?”

“I wasn't sure if it was safe to drive,” Jude replied, his shoulders falling. He wasn't going to admit that he was also afraid he'd hit more ice. Sure, it was an annoyance now, but during the actual moment when he lost control of his vehicle and rammed himself into the tree, it was utterly terrifying. “I figured you'd have the number to a tow truck service.”

“Nah, let's just go see the damage,” Alvin replied, grabbing for a coat hanging on the coat-rack. Jude blinked.

“Are you sure?” Jude asked. He really hadn't expected Alvin to walk to his car. What about the shop?

“I get to take a walk with a cutie like you. Doesn't sound like a bad deal to me,” Alvin cheekily replied. Jude huffed.

“Guys don't want to be called 'cuties',” Jude said with a grimace. 

“My bad. A handsome young man like you, then.”

“Now you sound like a grandpa.”

“You're awfully picky. What should I call you, then?” 

“How about Jude.”

“Boring,” was Alvin's response. Walking back into the cold air made Jude shiver and tug his coat closer to his body. A small smile tugged the corners of his lips up on the way back to his car.

\---

“WHAT?!”

Jude winced and put some distance between his phone and his poor ear. 

“It wasn't too bad. Just busted my headlight and put a dent in the corner. Ended up being around two-hundred dollars,” Jude explained. He walked across his kitchen, reaching up with his free hand to open a cabinet.

“Oh my gosh. You aren't hurt, are you?” Leia asked, her concern practically bleeding through the phone. 

“Like I said, it wasn't bad. I'm completely fine,” Jude assured, taking hold of a coffee cup.

“Hmm, but still,” another female voice answered through the phone, “Your fourth accident in a year. Should I get you an extra Christmas gift? A booster seat, perhaps?”

“I can see over the wheel just fine, Milla,” Jude sighed, hearing Leia's cackling in the background. “Don't pin it all on me. You know I'm not at fault.”

“I'm starting to wonder,” Milla jibbed. “What did Erik have to say about it?”

“His phone wasn't on. I haven't told him yet,” Jude explained as he filled his coffee cup with water and placed it in the microwave. As the cup turned, he ventured his cabinets for the tea bags.

“It's ten o'clock! He's still not home?” Leia asked.

“He's a workaholic. I just hope he gets Christmas off.”

“If not, I say have a steamy affair with Mr. Mechanic,” Milla's voice returned. Heat crept up Jude's neck as Leia shrieked.

“Milla! You shouldn't encourage those things!” Leia defended, and Jude was grateful for her. Ever since Milla went to Svent's Repairs with him during his third wreck, Milla had been teasing him relentlessly about Alvin. Jude felt terrible for even batting an eyelash at her remarks. He was happy with Erik, he really was. They'd been together for going on two years. Erik was level-headed, intelligent, and making great progress at his job. It was hard to find someone so much like himself, and he found that in Erik. Their relationship wasn't perfect, whose was, but if there was one thing Jude would want to change, it would be how often he could actually spend time with Erik. He missed the attention, and it was hard for him to admit that, being the introverted, independent person he was. Could be be blamed for appreciating Alvin's compliments?

He was torn from his thoughts by the sound of the door unlocking.

“Hey, Erik's home. I'm going to go,” Jude said. A pair of good-nights followed, and Jude hung up the phone just as his water began boiling and the door swung open.

“I'm home!” Erik's voice filled the house, and Jude noted with curiosity that he sounded awfully happy.

“Welcome home,” Jude replied, carefully removing the hot water from the microwave and lowering the tea bag inside. Erik set down a suitcase and took off his coat before entering the kitchen with a smile on his face.

“Hey, Jude,” Erik greeted, wrapping his arms around Jude's middle from behind and pressing a kiss on Jude's cheek. Jude smiled at the gesture.

“You're in a good mood,” Jude noted, leaning back into the hold.

“I am! You haven't made any plans for Christmas yet, have you?”

“Did you get the day off?” Jude asked, hopeful.

“Even better. We're having a company dinner on the twenty-third. Come with me,” Erik said, resting his chin on Jude's head. Jude was glad they weren't facing each other so Erik wouldn't see the frown marring his lips. This wasn't exactly the kind of invitation he was hoping to hear. 

“I don't really know your coworkers...” Jude mumbled, trailing off and hoping Erik would get the hint. He took a cautious sip of his tea, savoring the warmth trickling down his throat. Erik hugged him just a little tighter.

“I have a big announcement to make,” Erik announced. He lifted his hand and brought it to Jude's chin, turning the smaller one's head to the side so they could face each other. “I can't make the announcement without you there.”

Jude stared into Erik's blue eyes, heart beating loud against his own chest. Was it too much to think this was it? Could Erik be hinting at popping the question? Just the thought made Jude's emotions run wild.

“Of course I'll go,” Jude conceded, feeling giddy. Erik smiled wide and gave him a peck on the lips.

“Great!” Erik exclaimed, unwinding his arms from around Jude's waist. “That smells great. Could you make me a cup? I still have some paperwork to go through.”

\---

“He hasn't proposed yet,” Jude drawled as Leia hummed happily beside him, a skip in her step. Milla, Leia, and Jude had decided to go Christmas shopping together after catching a movie at the theater, and after Jude told them about Erik's announcement, Leia could not stay quiet.

“But an announcement that you have to be there for?! Come on, what else could that be?” Leia asked, throwing her hands up in the air. She then looked behind her, at Milla, and frowned. “Milla, what is up with you? You've been pretty quiet. Tell Jude that it's totally a proposal!”

Milla shrugged, looking down at Jude.

“Will you say yes?” Milla asked. Jude was surprised by the question. 

“Of course I will,” Jude answered. “This is what I've been waiting for. I think two years is plenty of time.”

Milla hummed to herself before smiling.

“You know I'm happy if you're happy, Jude,” she answered, and Jude was grateful. They crossed the parking lot together, nearing the movie theater.

“We're both super happy!” Leia insisted in her enthusiasm. “I'm also happy we get to see this movie together! I've been waiting so long for the release!”

She balled her fists up in front of her, and Jude smiled at her antics. There was never a dull moment with Leia around. 

He opened the door and held it open for the girls before walking into the building. Heat enveloped him, and Jude reveled in the change in temperature, slipping off the gloves covering his hands. Then he looked up.

“Oh,” Jude muttered unconsciously, seeing a very familiar broad back and long brown hair. It was Alvin, standing in a concession stand line. He was wearing faded jeans and a flannel shirt, and Jude had to do a double-take. This was the first time he'd ever seen Alvin wearing anything other than his signature jumpsuit. It was a bit jarring.

“Jude?”

He snapped out of it, turning to Leia, who looked about ready to wave her hand in front of his face. Milla, however, saw what Jude was looking at, and smirked.

“Hey Leia, don't you want to get some popcorn?” Milla asked, leading the way as she walked toward the concession stands. Then, raising her voice just enough, continued, “Oh hey, isn't that Alvin?”

Jude had never wished ill will on Milla in his life, but at that moment, he was seriously reconsidering. Alvin turned upon hearing his name, recognition flashing across his eyes at the sight of them.

“Alvin? As in mechanic-Alvin?” Leia inquired, sending an accusatory stare his way as they approached.

“Has Jude been talking about me? Good things, I hope,” Alvin greeted. From next to him, another man Jude was unfamiliar with surveyed the new company.

“Thanks for taking this goofball's car in for the fifth time,” Milla replied, and Jude turned sharply.

“Fourth!” He hissed, resulting in a chuckle from Alvin. “Anyway, pretend we're not even here. Sorry if we're interrupting anything.”

“Interrupting?” Alvin asked, looking confused. His companion snorted.

“He's about the furthest thing from my type possible,” the man said. He then held up his left hand, showcasing the golden band on his ring finger. “Happily married.”

“Oh, yeah, hell no,” Alvin agreed, finally understanding. He jerked a thumb at the man's face. “Yurgen's not cute at all.”

The man, Yurgen, slapped the thumb away from his face and introduced himself. The line moved up, leaving Alvin and Yurgen at the counter.

“You getting your usual?” Yurgen asked, reaching in his back pocket to retract his wallet.

“Yeah, thanks,” Alvin answered. There was a moment of silence, and then he whipped around, meeting Jude's gaze. “Hey, Jude, do you want anything?”

Jude blinked up at him in confusion, and Alvin just shrugged. 

“Think of it as a little Christmas gift. You've definitely given my shop enough business,” Alvin reasoned.

Jude fidgeted. He was well aware Alvin had only offered to pay for him, and though it was true that he had his car serviced four times at Svent's Auto Repairs, it still seemed awry to accept.

“Really?” He heard Yurgen mutter, and saw the man send Alvin an amused look. Alvin tossed him a glare that had Yurgen shaking his head with a smile Jude was just barely able to catch before Yurgen turned away.

“Ah.. no, I'm good, thanks,” Jude replied.

“What movie are you seeing?” Milla chimed in, and Jude was grateful for the easy subject change. It turned out, by extreme coincidence, they had all come to the movie theater to watch the same movie. The string of events that followed that revelation ended with Alvin sitting on Jude's right in the theater, with Leia on Jude's left, Milla on Leia's left, and Yurgen on Alvin's right. Jude ignored Leia's suspicious side-glances, as well as how close Alvin's arm was to his, and focused on the movie.

Or, at least, he tried too, but Alvin seemed to be one of those people who made a comment every minute. 

And the comments were _hilarious._

Jude's ribs hurt within the first half of the movie, a hand slapped over his mouth to try and stifle his laughter. He swore Alvin kept spouting off ridiculous commentary just to keep him rolling.

“Don't save the bunny. Cook him up for dinner,” Alvin muttered. Jude reached over, stole two pieces of popcorn from Alvin's popcorn bag, and threw it at him.

“You are terrible,” Jude said, though grinning the entire time. Alvin looked from his popcorn bag to Jude.

“Did you just waste my popcorn?” Alvin asked, feigning offense. Jude, in spite of him, snatched another two kernels, this time throwing them in his mouth and making a show of chewing. Alvin's eyes widened. “You little thief!”

“You were ready to buy me something earlier. I think you'll be fine without two pieces of popcorn,” Jude replied playfully.

“Four pieces,” Alvin corrected, and promptly maneuvered the popcorn so it was closer to Yurgen's side. Jude watched as Alvin's eyes widened, realizing a different hand was shuffling around in his popcorn bag. “You are both thieves!”

Yurgen stuffed a handful into his mouth and Jude laughed again.

To his credit, when the movie reached its climax, Alvin quieted down to enjoy the moment. Leia certainly wasn't quiet during that time, though, and Jude braced himself as Leia gripped his arm and shook him in her excitement. By the end of the movie, Jude felt winded but thoroughly satisfied. They were walking out of the movie when Leia popped his little bubble of content.

“You should call your fiance to tell him how the movie was!” Leia said with enthusiasm. Jude tensed at the term 'fiance'. Not only because it wasn't a done deal yet, but because he had never mentioned a significant other to Alvin. He spared a glance at the other man, immediately regretting it. Alvin was definitely staring at him in mute surprise.

“He's not my fiance!” Jude exclaimed. He realized he had said it while looking at Alvin, and quickly turned his gaze to Leia.

“But he wiiiill be,” Leia said in a sing-song voice as they entered the common area and halted.

“Stop, please?” Jude begged, his face heating up. There was a chuckle from his right, and Jude looked back over at Alvin. 

“Well it was nice running into you here. I will give you a call as soon as your car is ready to go, alright?” Alvin said. For the life of him, Jude couldn't gauge Alvin's mood. To go on his merry way after hearing Jude could possibly have a boyfriend.. it didn't seem right. 

'Or maybe I'm just completely full of myself,' Jude thought sourly. So the guy flirted with him? It's not like he had sworn his undying love for Jude.

“Yeah, thanks,” Jude replied after a short silence. 

“Nice meeting you,” Yurgen spoke, offering a lazy wave before walking out the doors with Alvin following close behind. 

“So that was Alvin, hm?” Leia asked, skeptical. After a moment's deliberation, with squinted eyes staring in Alvin's wake, Leia frowned. “He's not even that hot.”

Milla brought a hand up to cover her smile and Jude sputtered. 

“His looks have nothing to do with anything,” Jude replied, beginning to walk toward the exit, knowing the girls would follow close behind. “We have Christmas presents to buy.”

Even as the subject was changed and the mall loomed in front of them, Jude couldn't help but disagree in his mind. Alvin _was_ pretty hot.

The rest of the day went by in a flurry of bagged items and spent cash. Jude thanked Milla for driving him and went to work wrapping his gifts. Still alone at quarter passed ten, Jude left a small box of Erik's favorite chocolates out on the counter before diving into bed with butterflies in his stomach. The following day was the twenty-third, which meant he was going to the company Christmas party with Erik. Jude could only dream of what was to come.

\---

The restaurant was beautiful. As soon as they had pulled up, Jude was thankful he'd dressed in a dark pair of jeans and a button-up. Erik had warned the place was a bit fancy, but hadn't given him specifics. Erik himself looked handsome in slacks and a sweater, and looked positively elated the entire night. 

Jude greeted everyone with a smile, though he felt awkward surrounded by people he didn't know. They were nice enough, though, and Jude sat by Erik's side as everyone was seated, watching waiters round their table, filling glasses with white wine. Large platters of appetizers came next, and as people leaned forward to grab some, Jude discreetly eyed Erik. More specifically, eyed his pockets. He saw no bulge, though, no telltale sign of a box, and nibbled at his appetizer, unsatisfied. He made small-talk, unable to conquer the nerves in his system, whether they were active because of the unfamiliar situation or the anticipation of Erik's announcement, or both, he wasn't sure.

Erik suddenly caught his eye and smiled, giving a nod of his head. Jude sat up straighter in his eagerness, his stomach full of fluttering butterflies that only seemed to increase in number when Erik lifted a glass and tinged his fork against it three times. The conversation at the table died down, and Erik stood from his chair with a brilliant smile.

“Thanks to everyone who showed up tonight. We worked hard to set this whole thing up, though Amber definitely needs more credit than I do,” Erik began, tipping his glass toward a brunette sitting a couple seats down. She modestly shook her head as resounding 'thank you's came from various sides of the table. “Sorry to interrupt the meal, but I have a big announcement and I thought I should make it before we get our main courses.”

Jude fidgeted with his fingers in his lap. Erik was always amazingly good at working a crowd, something Jude was jealous of. But knowing that crowd was more than likely going to have their eyes on him soon was enough to make him terribly nervous.

“A big thank you to Richard for this, seriously, because I have been promoted to sales executive!” Erik continued. Jude's eyebrows shot up as some hoots and clapping filled the air. 

A promotion. 

A promotion was great. Really, it was. Erik had been working his butt off. He deserved it. 

But... was that all it was? 

Jude felt his heart sink, and felt tremendously guilty for it. Erik had never said it was a proposal. Jude's overexcited mind just came to that conclusion, and he'd been hoping so badly...

But wait, didn't Erik say this was an announcement that couldn't be made without Jude present?

“It's been a privilege to work with you all here, but with the new position comes a new location,” Erik continued, and Jude's eyebrows knotted together. “They're relocating me to Europe!”

Jude's world stopped. Hopelessly lost and confused, he could only watch as Erik met his gaze and smiled, all warm and happy like he hadn't just launched a bomb on Jude in the middle of a crowded dining hall. 

“Jude. I want you to come with me,” Erik finished. 

There was applause and cat calls all around. Jude continued to stare into those blue eyes he knew so well, the eyes he spent the last two years of his life gazing into, and felt a tight, unsettling weight settle in the bottom of his stomach.

Erik was still smiling. Everyone was smiling.

_Why were they smiling?_

Jude thoughtlessly moved his arm, and watched as water splashed across Erik's face. Erik's smile disappeared and the noisy atmosphere quieted to soft gasps. Coming out of his shock, Jude felt himself shaking, the glass in his hand a heavy weight. Afraid of opening his mouth, Jude set the glass down and stood. The wooden legs of his chair scraped the floor in the silence. He tensed when a hand grabbed hold of his arm before he could walk away.

“Jude!” Erik said, looking terribly confused and resembling a drowned rat with his soaked bangs sticking to his forehead. “What's wrong?”

Something about the way he said it, something about the way Erik looked so oblivious to everything, made Jude's blood boil. He wretched his arm out of Erik's hold and turned to him with an anger he'd never shown before.

“I don't WANT to go to Europe!” Jude shouted. Erik shrunk back, eyes wide, never having been on the receiving end of Jude's wrath. “What makes you think it would be a good idea to announce this in front of all these people instead of DISCUSSING it with me?! The fact you're moving to a different CONTINENT is a BIG FUCKING DEAL.”

There were eyes on him. From everywhere. They were burning into him, just like his neck burned from the embarrassment and his eyes burned from the ache in his chest. 

“I..!” Erik finally got in, clearing his throat before continuing. “I thought you would come with me..! You don't... you won't come with me?”

Despite how his blood boiled, Jude winced at the underlying distress in those words. His shoulders sagged in defeat.

“No,” Jude said, low but firm. He forced a smile on his face. “I'm happy for you, though. I am. Good luck.”

Jude walked, with all the dignity he can muster, as fast as he could, out of the restaurant and into the cold air and down, down, down the sidewalk, wandering aimlessly in a desperate attempt at stopping his raging heartbeat and clearing his pounding head.

He wasn't even sure how much time had passed when a vibration in his pocket startled him. Fishing out his phone, he swiped a thumb across the screen, registering a new text message. It was from Leia.

((So, has he popped the question yet?))

Jude smiled bitterly and shoved the phone back into his pocket. He took a deep breath, feeling the icy cold air fill his lungs. Though there was still a sting in his chest, his heart rate had calmed, and the crisp air helped clear his headache. He tried to think of the upsides to everything that had happened. No more unconnected phone calls, no more planning around work schedules to go out, no more feeling guilty about attention from other guys...

Jude stopped short, eyes staring straight ahead, straight at a familiar sign.

Svent Auto Repairs.

All that aimless wandering had led him here. 

A smile slid up his lips, unbidden, and then Jude was quietly laughing into the night air.

'Always back to you in some way, isn't it?' Jude thought humorously. His laughter died down, and he stood, staring, for a little while.

Something burned, tugged in his chest. Something outrageous and reckless. Jude took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and marched across the street. The familiar bell chimed as he made his way into the shop. Alvin was there, behind the front counter, fiddling with what looked to be a coffee maker. He turned around at the sound of the bell, eyes falling on Jude.

“Welcome back!” Alvin greeted with a charming smile. With his mission spurring him on, Jude didn't even reply, just kept walking until he was rounding the counter and reaching for Alvin, who was now looking slightly concerned.

Grabbing hold of his signature jumpsuit, Jude tugged Alvin down, hearing the slightest sputter of confusion from Alvin's lips before kissing him square on the mouth. He felt Alvin tense, but drove forward, sliding his lips over Alvin's again. Alvin's lips moved, just barely, hesitant, and Jude encouraged him until there was no reluctance, just the sweet tug and release of their lips meeting over and over. It was everything sweet and intense all rolled into one, and Jude found himself leaning forward just a little more, just to get a little closer, tilting his head to experiment with every angle. Despite the clear desire behind the kiss, it stayed tame, only lips slotting together, unfaltering, until the need for air became too much.

They broke apart, breathing against each other's mouths.

“... well, Merry fucking Christmas to me,” Alvin murmured through swollen lips, and Jude was proud of his work.

“Still think I'm cute?” Jude breathed, keeping hold of the front of Alvin's jumpsuit so their faces stayed inches apart. A warm puff of breath hit Jude's face when Alvin chuckled.

“You... didn't really take too well to me calling you that,” Alvin replied, pupils jumping, looking from Jude's eyes to his cheeks to his lips and back again. Jude lowered his lids and smirked. Alvin looked completely enamored and Jude loved it.

“I lied. I like it,” Jude said. He let go of the jumpsuit only to swing his arms around Alvin's neck and tug him closer. “I like you.”

The admission was said against Alvin's lips, and then they were kissing again. Alvin sighed into the kiss, surely confused but definitely pleased. Arms circled Jude's waist, pulling the shorter one flush against him. Alvin's body was solid, embrace warm, lips soft, and the air was tinged with the smell of oil. Jude found he liked it quite a bit.

Jude trailed his hand up Alvin's neck and into his hair, before coming back down and curving around to rest against his strong jaw. He could feel the short hairs of Alvin's beard tickling his palm.

Alvin tilted his head, slotting his lips with Jude's again and again, until his tongue slid forward to tease Jude's upper lip. Jude pressed into the kiss, parting his mouth and humming in content when Alvin's tongue slid inside. Alvin breathed a little harder through his nose, resting his hands on Jude's hips before taking a step forward. Jude caught the hint, cautiously stepping back until his lower back hit the counter. 

It was arousing, being pinned against a counter by a really sexy guy (Leia was so wrong) who was kissing him like he'd wanted to do so for a long time. Jude moaned, quiet but heartfelt, against the lips devouring his own, and felt Alvin tighten his grip on Jude's hips before those hands trailed upwards, underneath Jude's shirt and rested on the bare skin of his lower back. Those hands were rougher than the lips he was kissing, calloused and over-worked. Jude shivered at the feeling, and trailed his own hand down Alvin's neck, past his collarbone, and over the front of the jumpsuit, wondering what it would feel like to trail that hand down a bare chest instead.

Alvin broke the kiss, panting softly against Jude's lips. Jude's stomach did a somersault at the look on Alvin's face. Brown eyes glazed over, a hint of pink on the tanned skin of his cheeks, wet lips... and then that face was gone, dipped down to hide in Jude's neck, wet lips trailing kisses on the pale skin. Jude arched into his hold, tilting his head back and gasping when Alvin's mouth came down hard against his skin and sucked.

Jude blindly ran has hand across Alvin's chest until he felt a zipper, and tugged the small piece of metal down. He was just barely able to squeeze a hand into the unzipped suit to feel the tank top underneath when the sound of a bell chiming registered in his ears.

With a jolt, they both scrambled to untangle themselves. With Alvin taking a step back so he wasn't pressing Jude up against the counter anymore, Jude shuffled to the side, consciously slapping a hand over the place Alvin had just been sucking on. He watched as Alvin quickly zipped his jumpsuit back up and ran a hand through his hair. Jude dared to peek over at the front door, where an older lady was standing just inside, looking quite shocked. Mortification oozed down Jude's back, and he swallowed a strangled yelp as Alvin cleared his throat.

“Welcome!” Alvin said, trying very hard to act like he wasn't just making out with a client on the job. He turned to Jude, looking apologetic and, dare Jude hope, frustrated. “Uh... why don't you take a seat in there while I take care of our customer?”

Jude didn't have to be told twice. He quickly fled to the safety of Alvin's garage, taking refuge on a stool and slumping his entire body against a workbench. All the bravado he'd had moments ago came crashing down on him, and he very nearly screamed into his folded arms.

He just broke up with his boyfriend of two years not even an hour ago.

He went and jumped the mechanic who had been flirting with him for a year.

He got caught shoving his tongue down said mechanic's throat, on the job, by a little old lady.

His body was currently on fire.

'What has become of my life?' Jude thought to himself, fighting the urge to bang his head against the desk. Continuing to hide his face in the crook of his arm, Jude listened to the faint voices, not quite making out full sentences, but hearing words none-the-less. After a bit, Jude heard the tell-tale sound of the bell ringing again, and wondered if that was the little old lady leaving or if another customer had shown up. He was still too embarrassed to even care, nestling deeper into his arm, willing his racing heart to calm.

There was a sound to his right, and then a thud against the workbench he was leaning on. Peeking over his arm, the sight of a red coffee cup greeted him, steam rising from the top. He slowly turned his gaze up to Alvin, who was taking a seat next to him, holding his own mug and looking somewhat abashed.

“It's hot cocoa,” Alvin offered in explanation. Jude timidly sat up and took hold of the mug, the warmth seeping into his hands. He avoided eye contact as he took a sip, relishing in the sweet, rich flavor.

“So...” Alvin spoke again when Jude didn't, breaking the silence. Jude stared down into his murky brown liquid and waited. “... not that I'm complaining in the least, but that was.. unexpected.” Jude felt the corners of his lips tugging upward. “I'm afraid I can't accept that form of payment for your car.”

“It wasn't for the car,” Jude answered quickly, finally looking up to send Alvin an unamused stare. He met Alvin's dark brown gaze and felt his face heat up again. “I just...”

Jude wished for the bravado from before to magically appear again so he wouldn't feel like an awkward mess.

“... couldn't resist me?” Alvin ventured, smirking. Jude's eyes widened before he ducked his head down and snorted. He appreciated the light mood Alvin was creating. It was more comfortable.

“I just broke up with my boyfriend. Of two years,” Jude explained, rubbing his thumbs on the side of the cup. “I felt sort of... invincible, for a moment?”

It was weird trying to voice his emotions. Finding the right words was difficult.

“... sorry to hear that?” Alvin said, though it was more of a question. Jude shook his head.

“No, don't be. It needed to happen. I'm glad it happened,” Jude said, feeling more sure with every word he spoke. It truly did feel, now that he thought about it, like this was coming and he'd just been too blind to see it, too focused on staying in a relationship because it would be harder to break everything off and start again. He thought of Milla, and how Milla had never been thrilled about Erik, but settled, just like he had. He needed to let her have a 'I told you so' moment later. Much later. Because right now, Jude had a man he was thrilled about right in front of him. “... you're really hot.”

Alvin sputtered, having been taking a sip of his hot cocoa, and Jude laughed.

“Sorry, I've just wanted to tell you that for a while, but I couldn't really flirt back when I had a boyfriend,” Jude continued, sheepish.

“Here I thought I was losing my touch,” Alvin joked, and Jude chuckled. Alvin took another sip of his hot cocoa, this time without choking, and leaned against the workbench. “... so, this guy, do you live with him?”

“Yeah, I do,” Jude admitted, and his mood soured. He really hadn't thought of that himself until now, the fact he'd have to go back to their apartment.

“I'm guessing you don't want to go to your place?” Alvin prompted, and Jude's eyebrow quirked.

“Are you inviting me over?” Jude asked, loving the way Alvin was bashfully rubbing the back of his neck. Alvin shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

“I definitely wouldn't mind. We can stop by the convenience store after work and get you a toothbrush and whatever else you need,” Alvin explained. At the word 'work', Jude winced.

“You won't... get in trouble for that, will you?” Jude asked, hoping Alvin would get the hint that he was talking about getting caught against the counter without actually having to voice it. Alvin's grin widened.

“I'm kind of the boss here, so nah,” Alvin shrugged off. “Though that granny got a Christmas present I don't think she was ready for.”

“God,” Jude moaned, hiding his face with his hand. 

“Let me finish this one over here and then I'll close up for the night,” Alvin said, nodding toward the car nearest to them. Jude noticed his own car was right behind it.

“Sure,” Jude answered. He spent a little over fifteen minutes watching Alvin work, finishing his hot cocoa, and ignoring the phone buzzing in his pocket. By now, he was sure Milla and Leia caught wind of what happened, and would want to know where he was, maybe even Erik was wondering where he was, but he selfishly didn't want to face reality for the night. 

It was snowing when they locked up. It was a gentle and still, each snowflake catching the light of the nearby streetlamps as they fluttered down. Jude caught one on his tongue as he and Alvin walked down to the nearest convenience store.

“My apartment might be a bit messy. I wasn't expecting company,” Alvin explained in the toiletries aisle.

“How messy are we talking about?” Jude asked humorously, grabbing a generic toothbrush off the wrack. 

“I don't know... there might be some soda cans around? And I don't really make use of my dresser, so there are clothes piled here and there. They're clean, though.”

“Sounds disastrous,” Jude jibbed.

“Well, excuse me for trying to make a good impression here,” Alvin replied with false offense. “In fact, tell me more about you so I can use it to my advantage.”

Jude snorted as he led Alvin to the clothing section.

“What should I say?” Jude asked.

“I know you like action movies, I know you have terrible luck with cars,” Alvin began, getting a glare from Jude on that last one. “I know you like hot cocoa, I know you just got out of a relationship, and I know I'm extremely attracted to you.”

Jude felt his cheeks heat up. When Alvin leaned toward him, looking incredibly suggestive, Jude shoved a hand into his chest to push him away.

“Down, boy,” Jude drawled. Alvin huffed.

“You are saying that to me?” Alvin teased, and Jude huffed right back, grinning as he snagged a pair of boxers. Wearing the same pants and shirt the next day, he could handle, but clean underwear was a must.

“I like blue. Winter's my favorite season. I know nothing about cars beyond being able to change a tire, and I might be attracted to you,” Jude said.

“Might, he says,” Alvin drawled.

Their light banter continued as the cashier scanned their items and bagged them. It was almost like a game of twenty questions, though they weren't taking turns. It was still snowing when they made their way out of the store and up the sidewalk toward Alvin's apartment building.

The building was nothing extravagant, but it seemed like a decent place to live with a concrete wall surrounding most of the complex and freshly painted doors. Alvin led the way, fiddling with his keys until he found the right one and flipping the light switch on once the door was open. Jude took his shoes off out of respect and ventured into the apartment with his bag of newly acquired goods. 

“I probably still smell like oil, so I'm going to hop in the shower,” Alvin said, leaning down to pick up two empty soda cans from the living room table and tossing them in the trash can. He then picked up a remote and held it up. “Feel free to watch whatever. I have tons of channels; got a really good bundle deal.”

“Thanks,” Jude answered.

“Oh, and the cups are up here,” Alvin continued, walking into the kitchen area and tapping a top cabinet. “The water here isn't the best for drinking, so I don't recommend getting anything from the tap. What do I even have in here?”

Jude smiled as Alvin opened the fridge to look inside.

“Looks like orange juice or soda. Should have thought of that while we were at the convenience store. Hope that's okay with you?” Alvin asked, looking up from the fridge. Jude opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Alvin's eyes caught the '6:43' on the clock. “Hey, are you hungry?”

“Alvin,” Jude said firmly. “I appreciate everything, but I'm fine. Go take your shower.”

Alvin shut the fridge and rubbed the back of his neck again. Jude was starting to think it was a habit of his, and it was a very endearing one. 

“Right,” Alvin nodded, flashing him a modest smile before disappearing into his room, where the bathroom apparently was. Jude settled on the couch, elbow on the arm and hiding his own smile behind his hand. If he didn't know any better, he'd think Alvin was nervous about Jude being in his apartment. The thought made Jude somewhat giddy.

Now that food had been mentioned, though, Jude realized he left the restaurant before his main course. He wondered if Alvin liked pizza before his phone buzzed again, vibrating his side. Jude frowned down at his pocket before giving in and taking his phone out. He was greeted with a flurry of text messages, mostly from Leia, a few from Milla, and one from Erik. 

Jude heard the shower turn on before he clicked on Leia's name.

((So, has he popped the question yet?))  
((Jude, you have to let me knoooooooow. Don't leave me hanging!))  
((Juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude?))  
((Okay I just got a text from Erik asking if you're with me? What happened?))  
((Jude, where are you?))  
((JUDE, YOU BETTER ANSWER ME, STAT.))  
((JUDE.))  
((JUDE.))  
((JUDE.))  
((YOUR PHONE IS ON, BUDDY, IT RINGS WHEN I CALL SO IT ISN'T OFF.))  
((Jude, please answer? We're worried.))

Jude sighed, feeling guilt tug at his chest. He went back and tapped Milla's name.

((So I'm guessing it wasn't a proposal.))  
((Where are you?))  
((Text me when you can.))

Much more sensible and less freaked out, but Jude still felt bad. He went back again and hesitated just for a moment before hitting Erik's name.

((Are you coming to the apartment tonight?))

The fact Erik didn't say 'home' was not lost on him. He hit the back button again, figuring he should at least send someone a message saying he wasn't dead, and Milla seemed like the best bet. Plus, he figured she would get a kick out of where he was. He started typing.

((I'm fine. Erik and I are done. Please feel free to give me a 'I told you so' speech. I'm crashing at Alvin's place.))

He hit send and tossed the phone on the couch cushion, reaching for the remote instead. There was hardly time to browse the TV guide before his phone buzzed again.

((Get it.))

Jude barked a laugh at the reply.

He was into an episode of Idiotest when Alvin emerged from his bedroom wearing pajama pants, a simple white t-shirt, and damp hair.

“What is this?” Alvin asked, leaning on the back of the couch.

“You don't know Idiotest?” Jude asked. Alvin shook his head. “It's a bunch of brain teasers. See if you can get one.”

“I tend to avoid using my brain,” Alvin replied, and Jude snorted.

“Hey, do you like pizza? I was going to order some. Never had dinner tonight,” Jude said.

“Who the hell doesn't like pizza?” Alvin asked.

“I don't know.. lactose intolerant is a thing.”

“Bless their souls.”

“After I order the pizza, can I take a shower myself?”

“Go for it.”

It was around 7:45 by the time Alvin and Jude, both damp and clean, were sitting on the living room couch eating pizza and watching a random horror movie that was so badly done they both ended up laughing and making comments through most of it. It was 8:15 when Jude realized the following day was Christmas Eve.

“Did you have any plans for Christmas Eve?” Jude asked. He didn't want to intrude on anything Alvin had planned, but Alvin shook his head.

“Was just going to relax and enjoy the time off work,” Alvin admitted. They had turned the lights off long ago, and his face was illuminated by the TV screen. Jude found himself staring, unconsciously, as Alvin watched the movie, and when a sudden scream ripped through the apartment, Jude jumped. Alvin turned to him in amusement. “Did that seriously make you jump?”

“I was lost in thought!” Jude defended, turning back to the movie just in time to see the girl die. 

“Thinking about how you're going to die tonight?” Alvin asked.

“You know, that is honestly creepy, considering how little I know about you,” Jude replied.

“It's too late to escape now,” Alvin said with a purposefully eerie grin.

“So that's why you were flirting with me all this time. You were trying to lure me in,” Jude accused, making a show of leaning away from Alvin. Alvin took that as a challenge to lean closer.

“Trying? I did lure you in,” Alvin said, his eerie grin dropping into a real smile. “You're lucky you're too cute to kill.”

“How is that comment sweet?” Jude asked incredulously, making Alvin chuckle.

“You've got some masochistic issues?” Alvin asked, to which Jude huffed a laugh. Alvin leaned back, reaching for the empty pizza box and cups on the table. “You want any more soda?”

“No thanks,” Jude declined, hefting his legs onto the couch so Alvin could easily slide between the table and the couch. He grabbed the remote, switching channels.

“You were totally scared,” Alvin commented from somewhere behind the couch.

“I was not! I just want to see if there's anything else on,” Jude answered.

“Are you bored?” Alvin asked

“Not necessarily bored. Maybe a little sleepy,” Jude admitted.

“Take my bed whenever you want,”Alvin said, getting Jude's attention.

“Your bed?” Jude asked, turning to peek over the couch's back. He figured he'd be crashing on the couch.

“That couch is fine to sit on, but I've crashed on it before. It's not the most comfortable thing. You can have my bed,” Alvin explained, standing over the sink to rinse out the cups. Jude rested his chin against the back of the couch, contemplating. 

“... now you're going to make me look like an asshole if you sleep on the couch,” Jude answered.

“I really didn't mean it like that. It's not the worst; I'll live for one night,” Alvin amended.

“Or you could just sleep with me,” Jude said. Alvin looked up, catching his gaze, and the realization of exactly how that sounded was not lost on Jude. Feeling his face heat up for the hundredth time today, he buried his nose in the couch, just barely keeping his eyes visible. “I mean, so you're comfortable.”

Alvin sent him a wolfish grin that finally made Jude sink down enough to where he was no longer visible over the back of the couch. He heard Alvin chuckling, and resolutely turned back to the television, flipping through the channels. Alvin eventually came back around and took his seat back. Jude kept his eyes glued to the television, but he was pretty sure Alvin's eyes were on him, and that was sending his nerves into a frenzy. Deeming the television useless, he set down the control and stood up.

“I'm going to brush my teeth and probably go to bed soon,” Jude announced. He dipped down to get into his bag from the convenience store, grabbing the new toothbrush before walking to Alvin's room. He flicked the switch upward, glancing at the queen-sized bed. There was no doubt he wanted Alvin to join him in bed, but just to sleep, or something more? Wasn't that moving awfully fast? Then again, thinking of earlier, when Alvin had him pinned against the counter, lips working his mouth open and calloused hands running over the skin of his lower back...

Heart skipping a beat, Jude shuffled to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Working the bristles against his teeth, he glanced down at himself in the mirror. A button-down shirt and tight jeans weren't going to be the most comfortable things to sleep in, and Jude figured he should have thought about that earlier. Spitting out his toothpaste and rinsing out the toothbrush, he placed the toothbrush back in its plastic in lieu of a cover. 

“Hey, Alvin?” Jude asked, raising his voice so he could be heard.

“Yeah?” He heard from the living room.

“Do you think I could borrow a shirt?” Jude asked, making his way back through Alvin's room to stand in the doorway. “This isn't going to be comfortable.”

He gestured toward his button-down. Alvin hefted himself off the couch and walked toward him.

“It's going to be big on you,” Alvin said as Jude stood aside so Alvin could walk into the room. He walked toward his dresser, to a pile on top of said dresser, and grabbed a black t-shirt. “Here.”

“Thanks,” Jude replied, catching it when Alvin tossed it over. He raised an eyebrow at the piles of clothes on top of Alvin's dresser. “You weren't kidding when you said you didn't use the drawers, were you?”

“Something wrong with that?” Alvin asked, though Jude could tell it was rhetorical. Instead of going back into the living room, Alvin disappeared into the bathroom. Jude used the time to unbutton his shirt and tug on Alvin's. It was definitely big on him, but more comfortable than his button-down. He folded his shirt and entered the living room to store it in his convenience store bag. He met Alvin in the doorway between living room and bedroom and stopped.

“Going to bed?” Alvin asked. Jude fidgeted with the long hem of Alvin's t-shirt.

“Yeah, I think I'll crash,” Jude replied.

“Oh, please, don't,” Alvin said, and Jude was momentarily confused. “That would make it the fifth time.”

Jude punched him in the gut. Not hard, but enough to get a small 'oof' out of him.

“Ha, ha,” Jude said dryly, stepping around him. 

“I'll join you in a second,” Alvin said. Jude stopped in surprise, looking back, only to see Alvin slipping out into the living room. With a giddy kind of nervousness, Jude slipped into the covers of Alvin's bed, wiggling to find a decently comfortable position while wearing jeans. The sheets and pillow were cool against his skin, and Jude sank into them as he listened. The television was cut off and there was some shuffling, and then everything went dark when Alvin shut off the light.

“This is yours, right?” Alvin said in the darkness, and Jude turned around to see the glow of his cell phone.

“Ah, yeah,” Jude answered, sitting up as Alvin came closer and handed him the phone. “Thanks. I guess I should turn it off.”

Jude noted the 34% battery and held down the off/on button. Alvin shuffled into the bed next to him, and Jude blindly reached over the side of the bed to gently drop the cell phone to the floor. 

“Sure you don't need a night light?” Alvin asked, and Jude could just imagine his grin.

“I am quickly learning you are a bit of a dick,” Jude shot back, snuggling back into the covers, though it was almost chillier inside them with how cool the sheets were.

“All part of the charm,” Alvin replied, and Jude laughed quietly.

“You're lucky you're too hot to kill.”

“Did you just steal my compliment?”

“Yes, I did,” Jude said before scooting over until he met Alvin's side. He felt the other's body start at the touch. “Now I'm going to steal your body heat.”

Jude curled against him, thankful for the darkness covering whatever expression he was making at the moment. Alvin moved, and Jude felt an arm circle his waist, and legs moving to tangle with his own. Jude moved easily into the hold, resting his forehead against Alvin's chest and sighing in content as the heat from Alvin's body warmed him in all the places they touched.

“Are you comfortable in those jeans?” Alvin asked, surely feeling the heavy material on his own legs. Jude tilted his head upward where he knew Alvin's face was, though he saw nothing but darkness.

“Are you trying to get me out of these jeans?” Jude accused playfully. 

“I never said that,” Alvin said, dodging the question. Jude smirked. He caught his bottom lip on his tooth in a moment of deliberation before tentatively reaching for the sides of Alvin's face.

“Really?” Jude prompted, lowering his tone to a whisper in the minimal space between them. He pushed himself up, tilting his head to the side to leave a chaste kiss on Alvin's lips, realizing a little too late that he'd managed to kiss the side of his mouth instead, but not really caring. “Are you sure?”

The teasing was still there, but it had taken on a more sensual quality, and Jude could feel the shift. He boldly chased after it with another kiss, this time reaching his intended target.

“Hm,” Alvin hummed against him, moving his lips in response. His hand trailed up and down Jude's arm, running underneath the too-big sleeve and leaving goosebumps in its wake. Alvin caught Jude's bottom lip within his own, tugging at it before letting it go, and Jude smiled. When Alvin continued to speak, Jude could feel the rumble of his chest with each word. “Yep. Completely sure.”

Jude had to blink two times before he realized Alvin's game. With a new vigor, he molded their mouths together, carding his fingers through Alvin's hair. Alvin answered by pulling his body and turning them, just enough for Jude to follow, for Jude to be halfway on top of Alvin. Jude balanced himself with one hand on Alvin's chest and an elbow dipped into the pillow by Alvin's head, easily giving in to the sweep of Alvin's tongue against his lips. Alvin's hand slipped underneath Jude's t-shirt, running up his back. Jude moaned into his mouth at the familiar feeling, and he shivered at the cool air against his revealed skin. It only made him want to be closer, to press against the heat coming off of Alvin's body. His hands followed that desire, mimicking Alvin's movements by slipping both hands underneath Alvin's t-shirt and lifting, dragging his palms over the muscles on Alvin's stomach all the way up to his chest. Alvin took that as a cue to pause their kiss, and Jude held his arms up as Alvin smoothly tugged the shirt off his head and threw it somewhere in the room. Jude followed suit, tugging Alvin's t-shirt off and flinging it to the side, readily falling back onto Alvin's chest and back into a heated kiss. The feel of skin-on-skin was nice and Jude arched into it, feeling Alvin's hands slide down the length of his back and settle on the curve of his ass. Encouraged by the touch and getting frustrated with the sideways position, Jude broke their kiss and hefted himself up to throw one leg over Alvin's torso, straddling him. He laid himself back down over Alvin, thrilled to feel the rapid heartbeat underneath his skin, to feel Alvin's hands skim over his cheeks and wrap around to cradle the back of his head, pulling him back onto his lips. Jude really couldn't get enough of the tug and release of his lips, the wet press of his tongue, the soft breathy sounds from the back of his throat. Jude chased after those sounds, answering them in kind and then upping the ante with a curious sway of his hips.

The heartfelt groan made Jude break their kiss again with a satisfied grin.

“Think I could change your mind about the jeans?” Jude panted, swaying his hips again, feeling Alvin's jerk up in response, and Jude bit his lip at the friction. 

“You could probably do anything to me right now,” Alvin sighed, and the answer was so quick and honest that Jude had to laugh. “It's killing me not being able to see you, though. One second.”

Jude felt Alvin shift to the side, and obediently got off of him. In seconds a soft glow filled the room, and Jude blinked before pinpointing the source.

“... is that a glowing car?” Jude asked, looking down at Alvin in amusement, who had rolled back to the center of the bed. His hair was a disheveled mess, and Jude briefly wondered if he was in a similar state.

“A friend got it for me. Shut up, I like cars,” Alvin replied, sitting up and reaching for Jude. Jude let Alvin pull him onto his lap, but continued to chuckle. “Would you rather the bright ass light on the ceiling?”

Alvin murmured this against the side of Jude's neck, trailing open-mouthed kisses down the skin. Jude sighed at the touch, shivering as Alvin's fingers trailed the skin at the rim of his jeans purposefully slow.

“Stop being stubborn,” Jude exhaled. Alvin smirked against his skin.

“Are you telling me to take off your jeans?” Alvin asked.

“Yes,” Jude quipped, grabbing hold of Alvin's teasing fingers and bringing them to the zipper of his jeans. Alvin chuckled against his neck, but didn't waste any time unbuttoning and unzipping the jeans. Considering their tightness, it was a bit of a fiasco to get them off, and Jude found himself out of Alvin's lap again, pulling at the pant legs until he could toss the garment off the bed. He made to get back onto Alvin's lap, but the taller seemed to have other ideas, pinning Jude down against the bed. Jude quickly determined he liked having Alvin's larger, strong body looming over him, and looped his arms around Alvin's neck invitingly when he bent down to kiss him again.

Alvin maneuvered his thighs under Jude's legs, and Jude spread his legs at the pressure, feeling his skin burn from the suggestive position. He was distracted, though, by a very talented tongue dipping into his mouth, and rough hands caressing his bare skin. Thumbs brushed over Jude's nipples, earning a sharp intake of breath. Alvin nipped at his bottom lip, then kissed his chin, then moved down, back over his neck and pressed his thumbs harder against Jude's chest, a whine leaving Jude's parted lips. Jude wiggled mindlessly, feeling his cock throbbing in his boxers. Alvin's hair tickled his skin as the kisses trailed lower, down to his chest. Alvin stopped, then, and looked up at Jude.

“Tell me if I do anything you don't want,” Alvin offered, voice low and raspy. Jude shivered, nodding his head.

“Yeah,” Jude sighed, swallowing at the tiny smirk sent his way, before Alvin's lips were back on his skin, continuing to trail downwards. Jude stopped breathing when Alvin's tongue traced the skin next to the rim of his boxers, an angry flush creeping down his body. He whimpered, feeling the heat of Alvin's breath so close to his groin, hips twitching up. Alvin answered by tugging the boxers down until Jude's hard cock bounced out, settling on Jude's abdomen. Alvin wrapped his hand around it, those rough, big hands, and Jude keened, eyes falling shut and lips parting as that hand dragged over his cock from base to tip. Heart thumping loudly in his chest and body shaking from the pleasure, Jude forced his eyelids open. He first locked eyes with Alvin's glazed eyes, watching him so intently that Jude grew embarrassed and turned away, only to moan at the sight of precum oozing from the tip of his cock, quickly spread by Alvin's hand. 

“Cute here, too,” Alvin muttered, and it was probably meant to tease, but his voice sounded so wrecked that Jude just moaned again, hips unconsciously moving with the sway of Alvin's hand. Alvin's hand suddenly stopped at the base, holding Jude still as he leaned over and wrapped his lips around the head of Jude's cock.

“Oh God,” Jude groaned, eyelids slipping shut again and fluttering as Alvin took him deeper, pressing his tongue in all the right places, sucking him snug, and bobbing his head at a slow but steady pace. Jude gasped, made little noises he wasn't even aware of making, too flushed and pleasured to concentrate on much of anything. Alvin's hands dipped into the mattress, underneath Jude's ass, and squeezed, leaving Jude to wrap his legs around Alvin's shoulders, hands clenching into the sheets. Jude felt so small like this, like Alvin could easily toss him into any position he wanted, and he might very well could have, but Jude tossed that thought aside as soon as Alvin picked up the pace, sucking him harder and faster and Jude panted desperately, feeling a knot build in his lower abdomen. He dug his ankles into Alvin's shoulder-blades, feeling his toes curl.

And then with a wet pop that sounding absolutely obscene in the air around them, Alvin's mouth left Jude's cock. Jude gasped, his groin throbbing.

“You... absolute dick,” Jude gritted out as Alvin grabbed his legs, untangling them from around his back. 

“Sorry,” Alvin replied, sounding anything but, and with quick movements, removed Jude's boxers from his legs and tugged down his own pajama pants and underwear. Jude shamelessly scanned Alvin's naked body, pleased to find that this was what the jumpsuit had been hiding the whole time. Alvin moved closer, pressing their groins together, and both men groaned at the sensation. Alvin wrapped a hand around both of them, pumping them as Jude's hands encircled him, gripping at his back. 

“Ah.. keep going,” Jude pleaded, half-lidded eyes transfixed on their cocks spilling all over each other, making everything slippery and Alvin's grip feel so, so good.

“You're so good,” Alvin panted, halting his rhythm to grip harder, leaving two slow, drawn out pumps that resulted in dull nails in his back, before flicking his wrist fast and steady again. “Fuck.”

Jude leaned forward, into a sloppy kiss that was hard to manage because they were both low on air. He could feel that tight coil burning in the bottom of his stomach again, and needed Alvin to just keep going, keep going...

“I'm gonna cum,” Jude gasped into Alvin's mouth, raking his nails down Alvin's back. 

“Cum, Jude,” Alvin replied again his lips, hand speeding up, thumb catching the underside of his head, and that was the first time Alvin had said his name like that, all out of breath and low, and Jude couldn't stand it. He moaned, head lolling against Alvin's collarbone as his body shook, white spurts of cum shooting onto his stomach and over their joined cocks. “Shit. Shit.”

Body still shaking with pleasure, Jude blearily watched as Alvin let go of Jude's spent cock and worked frantically on his own, jerking fast. Jude looked up, swiping his tongue across Alvin's upper lip.

“Come on,” Jude encouraged, throat thick. “I wanna see you cum.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Alvin hissed. A strangled noise came from the back of his throat and then he was coming, working himself through his orgasm. Jude showered his face in little kisses, on his nose, on his cheek, on his chin, on his forehead, until Alvin's body relaxed. They slumped onto the bed, Alvin moving over just enough so he wouldn't crush Jude, instead, only resting his head and shoulder on the boy's heaving chest. Jude's fingers absentmindedly played with Alvin's hair as he stared up at the ceiling, his body lax and sated. He wasn't quite sure how much time had passed before Alvin stirred again, holding himself up by two hands on either side of Jude's body and smiling down at him. Jude squirmed at the look, feeling himself smile back, and the kiss Alvin left on his lips was nothing short of sweet and gentle.

“Well that was amazing,” Alvin said, and Jude chuckled.

“Yeah, it was,” Jude answered honestly.

“Merry fucking Christmas to me times two.”

“... maybe times three if you give me a bit?”

“... how are you even real?” Alvin replied, and Jude would have taken it as a joke if Alvin didn't look seriously baffled. Alvin laid on his side and Jude turned to lay on his, Alvin pushing a stand of hair that hung down in front of Jude's face behind his ear. “You know, I've had a thing for you for nearly a year. Then I heard you had a boyfriend, so I was going to back off. But then you walk into my shop one day and kiss me, and then you're suddenly single and in my apartment, and I haven't even taken you on a date yet.”

“We could go on a date right now instead,” Jude said, snorting at the look of panic on Alvin's face.

“I mean... I didn't mean now,” Alvin backtracked. He frowned at Jude's smirk. “You little shit, you did that on purpose.”

“I don't know what to say. Today has been a crazy day,” Jude exhaled. “It wasn't even an hour after we broke it off. That I kissed you.”

Alvin's eyes widened.

“Seriously?” Alvin asked, then whistled. “Rebounding hard.”

Jude slipped his hand in Alvin's and laced their fingers together.

“It's not. I've been attracted to you for a long time. I wanted to get to know you. It was very conflicting,” Jude admitted. “But I don't want you to think I'm just here to fuck and leave.”

“I'm pretty okay with that,” Alvin said with a grin. “Hey, I know the perfect first date.”

“Hm?”

“Driving lessons.”

“... I hate you.”

“We just established you didn't.”

“Stop trying to be cute.”

“You said guys shouldn't be called cute.”

“I really do hate you.”

“You don't,” Alvin said, smiling against Jude's lips. Jude stubbornly didn't return the kiss for a full three seconds before giving in, sliding easily into Alvin's hold.


End file.
